JeriKole Sentences
by cartoongeek13
Summary: A sentence for each letter of the alphabet for JeriKole, like it hasn't been done already. Some words and sentences may be questionable, but that's just because I couldn't think of anything better. :/


**AN: Always wanted to do this! XD These things are what got me into fanfiction. **

**Also, some word definitions are at the end, since finding good words that haven't been used for every single letter in the alphabet is hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p><span>Azalea<span>

The color of Kole's pinkish-red hair, Jericho bought the bouquet unaware of its hidden meanings.

Blanket

Around the tower, Kole is rarely seen without a blanket wrapped around her; although, secretly, she would much prefer a warm Jericho to snuggle up with.

Cookies'n'Creme

They both had the same favorite flavor of ice cream, so it had to be fate.

Damsel

She hated being the damsel in distress, but it wasn't so bad once Jericho became her knight in shining armor.

Evanescence

He was vanishing right before her eyes, swamped by his father's presence and influence.

Fidelity

Jericho was notorious for his many girlfriends, but at the end of the day it was Kole who roamed his dreams.

Girly

Though he was ashamed to admit it, Jericho liked it when Kole dropped the tomboy act.

Hallmark

Just how whipped does a guy have to be to let his girlfriend talk him into a Hallmark movie marathon?

Irritating

To see him off with some other girl was the most infuriating thing in the world.

Jaded

After "meeting" with Jericho's father as many times as she had, and getting the same threats over and over again, Kole was sick of seeing Slade's stupid, one-eyed face.

Kid

After meeting each of Jericho's emotions, Kole deemed Innocence, or Childishness, her favorite.

Legs

_Why does her skirt have to be so short?_ Jericho thought to himself, face bright red.

Massage

Kole had magic hands, and Jericho was thankful to say the least.

Nosy

They knew that their friends had good intentions, but sometimes they wanted a little privacy.

Octopus

"You're not really going to _eat _that thing!" Kole squealed, eyeing the calamari on Jericho's plate.

Pumpkins

It was a time-old tradition to go out and search for the perfect pumpkin to carve for Halloween, and Kole enjoyed every moment spent out in the crisp autumn air with Jericho.

Quizá

Maybe she was worth risking his heart over.

Rumble

If there was one person Kole simply couldn't stand, it was _Kitten_.

Scars

Mal's line "Chicks dig scars," sounded crazy to Jericho, that is until Kole awkwardly laid a kiss on his worst one.

Traitor

Of all the people who accused him, Kole's words hurt the most.

Unsafe

"I just don't feel comfortable being your girlfriend knowing... everything," Kole quietly admitted.

Vivacity

Kole could always become animated about the smallest things, and so easily flattered by the smallest show of affection.

Wispy

The word Kole uses to describe Jericho's hair, and it's pretty accurate.

X-Rated

For weeks they couldn't even _look_ at each other (and they were NEVER forgiving Control Freak for screwing with their TV).

Youth

As the years went by, the old married couple would occasionally flip through the photo album and remember the golden years.

Zero

The number of sentences I could come up with for this letter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending was kinda weak, but I hope you enjoyed reading. :) And now for some word definitions according to Google: <strong>

**azalea- a symbol of femininity and softness, something that you would give a loved one that tells them to take care; basically a symbol of womanhood (not as bad as you thought it would be ;D)**

**evanescence- the event of fading and gradually vanishing from sight**

**fidelity- faithfulness to a person, cause, or belief, demonstrated by continuing loyalty and support**

**jaded- tired, bored, or lacking enthusiasm, typically after having had too much of something**

**quizá (kee-SAH)- Spanish for "perhaps" because I cheated**

**vivacity- (especially in a woman) the quality of being attractively lively and animated**

**wispy- (of hair, threads, smoke, etc.) fine; feathery**


End file.
